My Brothers now my what!
by sessysbaby666
Summary: Full summery inside. Inuyasha is a girl. Set in modern times.
1. What's missing?

**My brothers now my what?!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Only Characters I do own is Kim and Eric. Characters are OC.

Summery: It's been three years since the adventures with the sacred jewel and Naraku. Inuyasha is in the future with Kagome and has struck it rich as a singer. Sesshoumaru is still Lord of the western lands but feels something is missing. What he doesn't know was before Inuyasha left a wish was made, that the great Inu No Tashio was back from the after life to help his oldest child. When they finally figure out what was missing from his life they run to the village Inuyasha had always stayed in only to find Yasha gone. They're told about the Bone Eaters well, that links the past to the future when they get there Sesshoumaru learns a shocking secret. Did I forget mention Inuyasha is a girl and that their father knew about it?

**Chapter 1- What's missing?**

Sesshoumaru was standing on the balcony of the western land's castle contemplating his life. 'What's missing from my life, I've got Rin, Jaken and my father back after nearly one hundred years.' He was so deep in thought he didn't notice his father coming up behind him.

"Son what's wrong?"

"Something is missing and I can't think of what." Sesshoumaru said turning around. "I mean I have you, Rin, and Jaken as well as the western lands what could be missing?"

Inu No Tashio smiled at his son. 'If only Inuyasha was here, she'd set him straight.'

"Could you be missing Inuyasha?" he asked offhandedly watching his son out of the corner of his eye.

"What! Don't be ridiculous! Why would I miss that half-breed?"

"Your sibling was the only one who could give you a decent fight besides me, And don't call him a half breed." Tashio said smirking.

"You're being ridiculous!" and with that he stormed off.

'Wonder how long he'll be in denial?' No Tashio thought.

Sesshoumaru P.O.V.

'Ridiculous! To think that I would miss that simpering half-breed. Even if he can give me a good fight!'/ Oh get over your self/ 'Who are you?'/ I'm your beast./ 'What do you want?'/ You know you miss Yasha but for a completely different reason./ ' What! No I don't'/ whatever, just get your head out of your ass and go after him. Well later./ 'Whatever.' Sesshoumaru just stood there think over what his beast had said. ' I don't miss him as any thing other then a fighter.' The more he thought about it the more he realized the voice and his father were right, he did miss Inuyasha way more then he should. 'Oh Crap!' He took off running to the spot he had left his father.

No Tashio P.O.V.

I was sitting and reading a scroll about one of my ancient battles when my son burst in.

"You were right, I was wrong can we please go get Inuyasha now?"

"Do you know where Yasha is and what your intentions are?"

"In the village where he was pinned to a tree for fifty years and I plan on mating him."

"What makes you think he'll have you and not someone else?"

"I don't know but my beast says so."

"Alright, alright lets go."

Normal P.O.V.

They ran for three days straight to reach the village. When they got there and everyone was done screaming about demons they went straight to Keade.


	2. Down the Well

Disclaimer:See chapter 1

**Chapter 2 – Down the Well**

"Now what can I do for ye Lords Sesshoumaru and Inu No Taisho?" The old priestess asked.

"You can fetch my brother or tell me where he is." Keade just looked at him.

"Well were is he?!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"He's not here. He went forward to Kagomes time."

"How do I get to him?"

"The Bone Eaters Well will allow ye to go to him that's how his friends visit him."

"Where is this well?" No Tashio asked.

"I will have you brought to it, Shippou!" The old priestess yelled. A few seconds later the kit that had always traveled with Inuyasha appeared.

"Yes Keade?"

"Please take the Western Lords to the Bone Eaters Well and then through to Inuyasha."

"You got it! Do you mind if I ride on your shoulder?" Shippou asked Inu No Tashio.

"Not at all." It took a couple of minutes before Shippou was sitting comfortably on his shoulder before they set off. They reached the well in under an hour. (A/N: They ran, demon speed and that entire journey normally takes most of the day.)

"Now all you have to do is hug me as you jump down the well." The kit said to Sesshoumaru.

"Doesn't my father have to hold you as well?"

"No he'll be able to pass through on his own, Inuyasha was the one to wish him back."

"Just do it son, I'll even go first." No Tashio said as he jumped down the well. Sesshoumaru looked down the well to find his father gone. He picked up the kit and did the same as his father. When the bright blue light was gone he looked up and saw his father reaching his hand down to help them out of the well.

"There are some rules before we go any further." Shippou stated.

"Oh and what are those?" No Tashio asked as he chuckled.

"One- no attacking humans. Two- no attacking objects. Three- ask things be explained. Four-you dress like the people of today. Five- the markings are tattoos and the hair is natural. Six-no killing grandpa."

"Why is he singled out?"

"You'll see. Oh and seven- if anyone sees you dressed like that it's a costume." Shippou then turned around and left the well house.


	3. Meeting Yasha

Disclaimer:See chapter 1

**Chapter 3-Meeting Yasha**

Shippou led them from the well house to the main one and rung the doorbell. Kagome, who was shocked to see the little kit, opened it.

"Shippou what are you doing here?" She asked having yet to notice the two dog demons.

"Keade sent me with Lords Sesshoumaru and Inu No Tashio. They came to see Yasha." He replied before darting into the house to find Souta. Kagome looked at the two of them.

"Did Shippou tell you the rules?"

"Yes, Why is your grandfather singled out?"

"You'll see." She said moving aside so they could enter. As soon as they entered the house and old man attacked them and put sutras all over their faces and the urge to kill him rose.

"Grandpa don't! They're Inuyasha's family and full demons. Now you know why we have the rule." She said nervously.

"Yes we do, he does that again and he gets to be my new nail file." Sesshoumaru said dangerously.

"Come on lets get you changed and then I'll call Yasha for you." It took half an hour before she left them to get ready.

Kagome P.O.V.

'I'm shocked that Sesshoumaru is even here and that No Tashio is here again so soon.' She shook her head and walked to the phone to call her best friend. It rang a few times before her assistant answered it.

"Moshi! Moshi! You've reached Yasha's phone!"

"Hey Kim it's Kags. I need to speak to Yasha like now!"

"Okay. Hold on and let me find her. You know how she gets when she has nothing to do." (A/N: Kim knows about the whole demon thing.)

"Just yell her bother and father are here to see her really loud. She'll come running." Kagome said quickly removing the phone from her ear just before hearing Kim yell as she had suggested. She put the phone back to her ear just as Yasha came running to get the phone.

"What do you mean he's here? He can't be, I'm not at all shocked by my father."

"I don't know all I know is he's here getting changed."

"How did he get here?"

"Shippou said Keade told him to bring him here. By the way Shippou really wants to see you."

"Bring them over to the house but don't tell Sess anything about me. I'll tell him myself, more like show him actually."

"We'll be there in an hour."

"Kay." They hung up and Kagome walked back to the room to see them fully dressed.

"Just let me get Shippou dressed and we'll go." She said leading them to the living room.

"Shippou let's go get you dressed so we can go see Yasha." She said as soon as they reached the living room. The kit jumped up and ran from the room excitedly.

"Wait here while I go help him." She said as she walked off. They walked around the room waiting for her and the kit to return. It took about ten minutes for her to come back. She saw Sesshoumaru looking at a glamoured picture of Yasha and her with their friends.

"Well lets get going Yasha is expecting us." She said leading them to the car. She got everyone situated before taking off to Inuyasha's house. It took them twenty minutes to get there. When they pulled up to a three-story mansion and got out of the car they looked around. When suddenly the door was thrown open by a black hair, blued eyed young women. She ran straight to Kagome.

"I need your help Yasha locked herself in her room after your phone call." Was all she said before dragging Kagome into the house by the hand. A concerned Shippou, confused Sesshoumaru and a worried No Tashio followed them. They didn't stop until they were in the west wing of the massive house. When they stopped they saw Kagome talking to someone through the door.

"Come on out Yasha Shippou really wants to see you Yasha."

"Bring him to the door." A female voice answered. Before Kagome could say no, Shippou was at the door.

"Momma, please let me in. I'm scared." The door opened enough for Shippou to run in, but before anyone else could the door snapped shut. The two males and one female looked at Kagome.

"All we can do now is wait and hope Shippou can convince her to come out." She said sitting down.

Inside the Room

Inuyasha sat in a chair with Shippou in her arms.

"Why are you scared little one?"

"You won't come out and see everyone. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just scared to face my brother."

"Why?"

"Because I love him with all my heart but because I'm a half-demon he can't stand to be near me."

"He came looking for you though."

"Most likely at our father's urging." She said sadly.

"Don't cry it will be okay you'll always have me."

"That's sweet. What do you say to leaving this room and coming to a concert with me?" she asked

"Who's singing?"

"Me silly. It's my concert. Do you want to come with me?"

Shippou looked like he was thinking about it. Suddenly he threw his arms around her neck.

"Of course I'll come with you. Will you sing my favorite songs?" He asked looking up at her eagerly.

"I'll do my best. Come on let's go." She stood with Shippou still in her arms and walked to the door. She opened it slowly.

Out side the door

They were sitting on the floor waiting for the two in the room to exit. They looked up when the door opened slowly revealing a female with gold eyes, white silver hair and puppy dog-ears on the top of her head holding the kit in her arms.

"Hello big brother." She said looking at Sesshoumaru.


	4. The boyfriend

Disclaimer:See first chapter i don't feel like typing it out every chapter.

**Chapter 4- Her Significant Other**

Sesshoumaru stared at the young half-demoness who just called him big brother. Before he could respond she turned to look at his father and the other two who were standing with him.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"What? Can't a man come and see his second child while throwing his son's world out of balance?" Inuyasha just stared at him. He just stood there and opened his arms. She ran right into them after setting Shippou on the ground. When they were done she gave Kagome a quick hug and turned to face Kim.

"Sorry about that."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Not really."

"Fine. Let's get you ready for the concert." The two of them started to walk but before they got more then three feet away Inuyasha turned to face them.

"Hey Kagome, take everyone down to the T.V. room please and keep them entertained." Then they went to a different room in the west wing.

"Okay guys follow me. No Tashio you can do whatever you want because you know your way around."

"I think I'll stay with you my dear." He gestured for Shippou and Sesshoumaru to follow the pair. When they got to the T.V. room Shippou ran to the DVD's and got the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie and started to watch all the while cheering for Captain Jack Sparrow. Kagome joined him and ignored the two adult demons. Sesshoumaru stared at his father before speaking.

"What's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why did you call that wench your second child when that position belongs to my brother?"

"Think about it and the answer will come to you." Sesshoumaru thought about it for a few minutes before the answer clicked in his brain. 'Inuyasha is actually a girl!'

"Do you mean to tell me all those fights I lost were to a girl?"

"Yep."

"Why was I never told?"

"Do you remember the question I asked you before I died?"

"Yes, 'Do you have someone to prot…?'"

"Exactly. I was going to tell you but your answer changed my mind. No one but Iyzzoi, Moyga, Totosi, Inuyasha, and myself knew. I had to protect her because I knew as a female dog demon, even if she was only half, would posses great beauty. The Glamour came off three years ago." Before anything else could be said the doors on the other side of the room opened to revel Inuyasha dressed in a leather mini-skirt, corset elbow length fingerless gloves and eight-inch heels. To top it off her hair was in pigtails. Kagome jumped up and ran to her.

"You look so good! Why isn't your make up done?"

"Were doing it there. Come on we have to pick some one up." She said turning the T.V. off and grabbing Shippou. She looked at Sesshoumaru and then turned on her heel and walked out the door. The others followed her outside and to the waiting limo. They drove for ten minuets before stopping at another mansion. Inuyasha pulled out her cell phone and called someone. Two minutes later a tall man with black and blue hair came out of the house and walked towards the limo. When he got in the limo he kissed Yasha and introduced himself to everyone in the car.

"Hi my name's Eric and I'm Yasha's Fiancé." Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat.


	5. on hold

Hey guys I didn't forget about this story i have a mojor case of writers block and i just don't know where i want to go with it this story is on hold if you want to send me chapter ideas that would be great.


End file.
